1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications using a satellite network.
2. Background of the Invention
Currently, mobile communication terminals such as cellular phones wirelessly communicate with base stations which in turn may connect a call to geographically distant locations through satellites. However, when cellular phones are too distant from a base station, a communication path cannot be completed between the cellular phone and the base station leaving a caller undesirably stranded without ability to communicate.
Conventional cellular phones cannot communicate directly with satellites when too distant from the base stations partially because the power required to reach a satellite is beyond the capability of a cellular phone. In addition, if sufficient power is available, the electromagnetic energy output from the cellular phone antenna may be harmful to the user of the cellular phone as well as to others who are in close proximity to the cellular phone.